More Than Just your Employee
by SatoshiEX
Summary: My version of the Pokemon Special: Black and White Ch. 14. Black's POV. Oneshot. Chessshipping. :D


_**Yo to all, I was in the middle of writing ch. 3 of Red vs Cinthia when I noticed the latest update of the Pokemon Special: Black and White. This is my version of chapter 14, its Black's POV. About what he was thinking (or rather what I wanted him to be thinking) at that time.**_

_**Oh and for those who don't know, I'm also a chessshipper. :D**_

* * *

><p>I had just recovered from falling anime style because of what Alder just said. I watched as Prez, well White but I like to call her Prez, was getting on the train.<p>

I felt bad, like really bad, every step she took towards that train was a step away from me, it hurt, it hurt so much.

At first I thought it was just because she was the one taking the battle subway while I wasn't, but I knew that couldn't be. Then I thought it was because I was sick or nauseous from the non-stop battling recently but that could never be the case, after all, I'm a trainer who aspires to conquer the pokemon league, I should be able to handle a lot more than this.

Now, well, I guess I understood, in the short time I had spent with Prez, the way I saw how her determination in her work almost rivaled mine in my dream to conquer the league. The way she put everything she got into what she did and how it came out to be so awesome and it always amazed me.

It was official, I'm in love with Prez, no, White. I'm in love with White

The train doors had closed, it was now running steadily, Prez stuck her head out of the window. I hesitated, part of me wanted to tell her right then and there, I didn't want to separate with her, my heart felt like it was being stabbed by a leaf blade. I knew it was for the best, but still...

_I can't just let her leave._

"See ya Black"

That put me out of my daze, she was waving at me. I swallowed.

_It's now or never_

"Y-yea" _Smooth one dumbass. _I cursed myself silently. I breathed and tried again.

"Ummm… Thanks for everything." I told her.

"No, I should say that." She replied giving me a warm smile. Arceaus, I loved that smile.

_This is it, just let it out, don't think about it._ I thought. Weird huh?

"We met at Accumula and been through Striaton, Nacrene, Castelia and Nimbasa… Huh?" I continued.

"Five cities, four routes and one bridge… It sure went by quickly, huh?" Wow, I guess I really was counting.

The train was speeding up, I was getting desperate. What should I say? I didn't want both of us to separate like this; I needed to tell her something, anything, just so that no matter what happens she'd always remember me. Then I recalled something-

"Oh yeah! What happened to that!" I raised my voice due to the train tracks being noisy.

"What?" She asked in an oblivious expression.

"My debt from the equipment that I smashed… Did I pay it off!" I smiled hopefully.

She stared at me, bewildered. "There… There's still a bit left." She answered slowly.

_Nice! _I kicked off and ran, following the train. This was the first time in my life that I had been so happy not being able to pay a debt.

"I see! Then…"

_**This isn't the end Prez, I'll make sure that-**_

"I'm still an employee of the BW agency right!"

_**I'll see you again, we'll meet each other again.**_

I couldn't catch up to the train now, it was too fast, breathing heavily, I called out her name.

"PREZ! EVEN WE GET SEPARATED I'M STILL YOUR EMPLOYEE!"

_**The next time we meet, it'll be different…**_

"I'LL MAKE MY DREMS COME TRUE! I'LL PARTICIPATE IN THE POKEMON LEAGUE! AND… I'LL WEAR THE COMPANY LOGO JUST LIKE WE PROMISED!" I breathed, that cost all the air inside me, I stopped running, I held the bars on the fence to stop myself.

"Yeah…" I heard her answer.

_**I'll be stronger, and I'm sure you will too…**_

I shouted my heart out, telling her not to give up on what she wanted, to live her dream and to be the best there is in Unova. _The same as me._

_**The next time we meet, it'll be different…**_

I took out a pokeball and threw it toward her. It was War, my braviary. The subway battles require 3 pokemon, Prez only had 2, so I talked it out with my pokemon and War agreed to be her 3rd pokemon.

"Take care of her buddy." I gave a silent request to my pokemon.

_**Because next time-**_

I heaved, sweat was pouring down my face. I looked at the distance as the train disappeared into the tunnel.

"Because next time Prez, I'll be more than just your employee. I'll make sure of that!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? Pleases R&amp;R, I just made this because the idea suddenly came into mind and I couldn't rest until I posted it. For those who're eager for the update of Red vs. Cynthia. Don't worry I'm getting back on it right now. XD<strong>_


End file.
